The Bloody Water
Pack list Forest Pack Alpha: Male black wolf with yellow eyes Beta: Female tan Pit Bull swift-dog also known as Scout) Hunters: Dream: Female gray Jack Russell with brown eyes Mason: Male brown Basset Hound with brown eyes Sun: Female brown Cocker Spaniel with yellow eyes and sun marking on flank Bolt: Male black and white Siberian Husky with one blue eye and one yellow eye Violet: Female blonde Maltese with brown eyes Charcoal: Female black Farm-Dog Patrol Dogs: Summer: Female blonde King Charles Spaniel Bark: Male black Beagle Farm-Dog Demetra: Female half wolf with glowing yellow eyes and white fur Mimpi: Male white Corgi Farm-Dog Bear: Male brown French Bulldog Fox: Female ginger furred Golden Retriever with white markings Water: Female cocoa American Water Spaniel with brown eyes Mountain: Massive male gray American Pit Bull Terrier with trimmed ears Ice: Small female white Dachshund Courtney: Red female Labrador Retriever Sadie: Orange female Labrador Retriever (litter-sister of Courtney) Pup Mothers: Midnight: Black fluffy Border Collie with white spots on flank (Mother of Lick and Spin) Rose: Tan Labrador Retriever with green eyes ( Mother of Leaf) Pups: Leaf: Female tan Labrador Retriever with brown eyes Lick : Ginger female with brown eyes Spin: Black male with white spots on head Omega: Male black Siberian Husky (also known as Jay) Lone Pups: Shivers: White female Cocker Spaniel pup swift-dog Jolt: Tan male German Shepherd pup Fight-Dog Zippy: Black male Fierce-Dog pup Mountain Pack: Alpha: male brown Siberian husky (also known as Denali) Beta: male white Siberian husky (also known as McKinley) Hunters: Alaska: female white Siberian husky (litter-brother of McKinley) Sitka: male grey Siberian husky Patrol Dog: Koda: male Siberian husky with blue and brown eyes. Omega: female Siberian husky wolf dog with yellow and brown eyes Lake Fox Pack: Alpha: male orange fox with many scars on flank (also known as Fox Burn) Beta: female red fox with slight black markings on ears (also known as Fox Sand) Other members: Fox Lake: female red fox Fox Fire: male red fox Fox Tree: male red fox with white markings on flank Fox Flower: female orange fox with long ears and tail Fox Dog: female fox-dog with blue and brown eyes Prologue "Mother-Dog?" asked a small white pup. "Yes Shivers?" answered Mother-Dog. "How did I get my pup name?" asked Shivers. "When you were asleep, I saw you shivering and I knew that would be the perfect pup name for you." told Mother-Dog. A volley of angry barks filled the pack's camp. Fierce-Dogs! "Shivers, you have to leave the camp." cried Mother-Dog. "Why?" asked Shivers. "The Fierce-Dogs want to kill you ." said Mother-Dog in fear. Shivers whimpered. "Run Shivers! It's time to join a new pack." cried Mother-Dog. "NO!" whined Shivers. "I'm sorry but it's time for you to leave." she said as she gave Shivers a lick. Shivers was alone now in the forest. She didn't know how to hunt and there were no berries in sight. Suddenly, a black figure with orange highlights zipped across the forest right towards Shivers! It stopped and Shivers could see the black figure more clearly now. It had brown eyes and a small scar on its flank. A Fierce-Dog pup! Chapter 1 "Shivers?" "Yes Jolt?" answered Shivers. Suddenly, a black figure zipped across the forest. "Great work, Zippy!" cheered Shivers. Zippy ran towards Shivers and Jolt and stopped running. "Where are our mothers?" asked Zippy. "You know they're dead and we survived from three different packs, where we came from" said Shivers. "You know that I'm a Fierce-Dog pup, you're a swift-dog, and Jolt is a fight-dog. You know if we get accepted in a Pack, you and Jolt could stay there, and I couldn't." sighed Zippy. "Don't say that." replied Shivers. Zippy sniffed the air with his small nose. The scent smelt of longpaws and dogs. Fierce-Dogs! "Fierce-Dogs are coming!" howled Zippy. Shivers whimpered and climbed an old tree, but her white fur was too easy to spot, so she jumped off of the tree and landed in a bush. Meanwhile, Jolt growled at the Fierce-Dogs. He was brave, even though he wasn't a Fierce-Dog. A Fierce-Dog tackled Jolt and Shivers dragged him out of the Fierce-Dog's paws. Zippy was running full speed past the Fierce-Dogs. "It's the pup!" a Fierce-Dog growled. "Get him!" cried another. The Fierce-Dogs were chasing Zippy! Zippy started to run out of breath, so he stopped and panted. The Fierce-Dogs caught up with the pups. Shivers shivered, Jolt growled, and Zippy trembled. "There's the Fierce-Dog pup!" growled a Fierce-Dog as he stepped closer to Zippy. "What should we do with these other pups?" asked another Fierce-Dog. "We should release them, for this will be a warning to them. If they ever run into us again, we will teach them a lesson they will never forget!" growled Knife, their alpha. The Fierce-Dogs picked up Zippy. "We have to rescue Zippy!" cried Shivers. "Let's do this." growled Jolt. Jolt growled at the Fierce-Dogs, causing them to place Zippy down and chase Jolt instead. Zippy crept away, staying hidden. Eventually, he reached Shivers, wagging his tail. Shivers and Zippy ran, Jolt following them. The Fierce-Dogs didn't know what happened to Zippy. The pups ran into a brown figure. It was another dog! "Oh my gosh, they're pups!" cried out the dog. "What are your names?" she asked. "My name is Shivers." barked Shivers. "My name is Jolt" said Jolt. "And my name is Zippy." trembled Zippy. "Are you a Fierce-Dog pup?" asked the dog. "Yes, but I'm harmless." said Zippy. "Alright then, I will take you to my pack." answered the brown dog. "What is your name?" asked Shivers. "My name is Sun." she said. "I like your name, Sun." replied Zippy. "I should teach you pups how to hunt." said Sun. "Good, because we haven't eaten since five days." whimpered Shivers. As Sun taught the pups how to hunt rabbits, squirrels, and even moles, the pups learned a lot about hunting. There were many dead prey that Sun caught. Chapter 2 When Sun and the pups arrived at the pack's camp, they met their alpha, who apparently wasn't very friendly and hated Fierce-Dogs. "You WHAT?!" he snarled. Sun reasoned with Alpha to let Zippy stay. Zippy could stay! "Yippee!" cheered Zippy. "I can stay!" The pups were introduced to their new pack. After they ate dinner, the Pack dogs were about to howl for the Moon-Dog, but before they could start, they were interrupted by a giantfur. It growled and stood on its hind legs. Mimpi charged forward, trying to bite the giantfur, but a dog held him back. She was a wolf-dog named Demetra. "You can't fight him, Mimpi." she said. Dream stepped up and snarled at the giantfur, as loud as she could and tackled the giantfur. The giantfur scratched Dream hard, leaving a permanent scar on Dream's flank. Then Dream hopped on the giantfur's back, digging her teeth in its leg. The giantfur shook Dream off, sending her flying towards a tree. Bear ran towards Dream, heartbroken seeing a puddle of blood under Dream. Then the giantfur charged through the woods, straight for Dream! It bit Dream hard, causing her to yelp in pain. Her red glistening muscle was exposed to the pack. Bear whimpered sadly. Dream was slowly dying! She said one last word: "The Earth-Dog will take care of me now." Her eyes closed and her heart stopped beating. She was dead! "We need to bury her." whined Scout, the pack's Beta. Mountain, a strong dog, dug a hole the size of a loudcage. Summer placed Dream in the hole and Mountain covered her with soil. "She is now a part of the world." cried Bear. "That savage thing killed a pack member!" growled Jolt. "Let me handle this." "No Jolt." growled Rose. But Jolt didn't listen and took off. The other pups joined the fight, too. Jolt bit the giantfur on the ear, leaving blood on the ground. Shivers barked at the giant creature with confidence. Lick jumped onto the giantfur stealthily, her paws sinking deep in its skin. Spin sunk his teeth in the creature and Leaf snarled and bit its leg. Zippy then pounced on the giantfur and the giantfur chased him, but Zippy managed to get away before it killed him. '' The giantfur collapsed, exhausted from its scars and chasing Zippy. All the dogs cheered for the pups. "Maybe Fierce-Dogs aren't so bad after all!" Demetra said ,wagging her tail. Alpha snarled at the half-wolf, causing Demetra to growl at him. "Let's stop fighting and go to sleep." Scout yawned. The pups skipped to the pup den. Spin wagged his tail at Shivers proudly. "You did great!" he said ,excitedly. "Thanks, but I have to go sleep now" yawned Shivers, as she lie down. Zippy had to stay out of the dens because Alpha thought that Zippy would kill the dogs. Zippy snuck in the pup den and fell asleep. "''Shivers!" cried a voice. A Fierce-Dog approached. Shivers whimpered and stepped back. It was Zippy! He growled at Shivers. "It's you again, coward!" he laughed. Knife growled at Shivers and chased her. "Zippy, what happened to you?" Shivers asked. "I'm not Zippy anymore, I'm Gun." he growled at Shivers. "Stop using my pup name, pathetic pup" he snarled again. Alpha padded toward Shivers and picked her up, biting her hard. "Shivers." '' "Shivers, get up!" cried a voice. It was all a nightmare! The voice that was calling to her was only Spin. "Do you want to see the sunrise?" he asked. "Sure." said Shivers. The two pups snuck out of the pup den slowly going past Alpha's den. Eventually, they found a big rock to sit on and watch the sunrise. They climbed vigorously until they reached the top. The two pups sat down and saw the sun rise and the moon set. Almost no stars were in the mid-morning sky. Shivers's eyes twinkled as the sun shone bright in the sky, slowly rising past the moon. "I knew you would like it." said Spin. Alpha woke up and smelt Shivers and Spin. He crept past the sleeping dogs. Suddenly, they smelt Alpha. "Run!" cried Spin. Shivers was running as fast as her little legs could go. Alpha spotted them. Chapter 3 "Alpha, we mean no harm!" cried Shivers. "We're just watching the sunrise." said Spin calmly. "Fine." snarled Alpha. "But if you get lost, I won't find you." "We promise." agreed Shivers. "Hopefully the other pups don't know about this." whimpered Shivers. As the three trod back to their dens, the other pups already were awake! "Oh no!" whined Spin. "Where were you?" asked Lick madly. "We were looking at a sunrise." answered Shivers. "I will come with you next time." growled Jolt. "No, it's okay." said Shivers. "What's going on here?" asked Sun. "Nothing." said Spin in his soothing voice. Suddenly, a volley of angry barks echoed across the camp. Fierce-Dogs! "It's the same pack of Fierce-Dogs who almost killed Zippy!" realized Shivers. Knife, their alpha growled at the Forest Pack's alpha. Bite bit Summer up. The poor spaniel was beaten up. "Summer!" cried Shivers. "How could you?" whined Sun. "I can kill ''all of you." laughed Bite. Bark was angry at Knife for killing his mate. Then, Alpha padded over to the Fierce-Dog pack. Knife dragged Alpha into the creek, drowning him. "You KILLED him!" growled Sadie. "I'm the new alpha now." growled Bolt. "I think you will make a great leader." barked Shivers as she wagged her tail. A small chihuahua was whining in the distance. She was desperate for help, only Zippy's age. "Poor thing." whined Rose. "Let's name you Wag." said Scout. Bite growled at Wag, but Wag bit him back. Yelps of pain filled the air until Wag trod happily to Shivers. "Get out of our camp NOW!" snarled Bolt. The Fierce-Dogs retreated, yelping in fear. Leaf was going to be a litter-sister soon and it was coming fast. Wag barked happily. Rose was being as careful as she could ,so the pup could be strong like Leaf. A Fierce-Dog pup Zippy's age, whined. "I'm lost." she cried. She was very fragile and needed to be handled with care. "Zippy, is that you?" she asked. "It is you!" barked Zippy happily. "I missed you very much." he whined to the pup. "This is my new pack." said Zippy. "Can I be in it?" asked the pup. "I don't see why not." agreed Bolt. "You need to have a pup name first." reminded Scout. "How about Nip?" asked Water. "I love it!" shouted Nip as her tail wagged fast. Suddenly, a huge rock tumbled from the other side of the creek. "Run!" howled Ice. She tripped and Scout rescued her before she could get crushed. "Hurry up!" cried Jolt, actually scared. Courtney and Mountain had to lift Rose up, because she couldn't run with a pup in her. Zippy ran as fast as he could go, barking at the other dogs. Wag and Shivers could hardly run at all. Sun scooped them up and ran with her powerful legs. Nip whined loudly. Suddenly, four young dogs ran with Sun to talk to Shivers. "My name is Ace." said the grey pup. "My name is Flame." said the stocky pup. "My name is Sky." said the tan pup. "And my name is Via." panted the small black pup. Shivers let them join their pack with Bolt's permission. The giant boulder was gone and some of the smaller dogs collapsed. "Shivers is my pup name." reminded Shivers to Ace. "I figured." answered Ace. "I can't believe Alpha betrayed us!" snarled Scout. "After all we done for him." "I'm tired of being omega of this pack." growled Jay. Charcoal offered to be omega, so they swapped roles. The Moon-Dog was high and the dogs became tired, their eyes drowsy. Chapter 4 "Shivers!" cried a voice. It was Via! "What are you doing here?" asked Shivers. Jolt snapped at Ace angrily. Spin then attacked Jolt and Ace. Lick and Wag were helpless, only pups in this place. "I DON'T WANT WAR!" snapped Shivers. The pups then growled at one another, making Shivers sad. Zippy was beating Nip up fast. Flame barked at Leaf, fighting over the camp. "What's happening?" cried Shivers. Sky was tackling Shivers. "STOP!" whined Shivers. '' It was all just a nightmare! "Not again." growled Shivers. Ace was nudging her softly. "Ace?" asked Shivers. "Yes?" Ace replied. Suddenly, Via and Wag padded into the pup den. "The Naming Ceremony is in five minutes!" cried Wag, happily. "FINALLY!, I am so tired of being called Shivers, now I can start fresh again." groaned Shivers. "Then come here!" called Midnight. The Forest Pack ran onto the cliffside, starting the Naming Ceremony. The Moon-Dog was full, needing a white rabbit. "Wait! We need a white rabbit!" yelled Charcoal, the new omega. "I already have one." said Sun, cheerfully. Fox slowly placed the rabbit down on the rocks. Bolt pushed the young dogs on the top of the cliff. "Lick, what will you be?" he asked. "Autumn." she said peacefully. As Autumn padded away, Jolt walked onto the top. "I will be Sword." he barked. Wag padded up. "My name is now Mist." she said. Nip padded up calmly. "My name will no longer be Nip, but now it will be Hurricane." she said with pride. Leaf padded up and called herself Lola. Rose's new pup, Scribble had to keep his name for a while, though. Spin called himself Sparrow. Finally, Shivers came up the top of the cliff. "My name will now be Winter." she barked. "Now that you have permanent names, you have ranks in this pack." remarked Bolt. "You start as Patrol-Dogs." said Scout. "To rise up your rank, you need to fight other dogs." said Bolt with authority. "Why?" asked Winter. "I want a dog name!" cried Scribble. Sparrow licked Winter. "Nice new name." he said to Winter. Now, the young dogs didn't need to sleep in the pup den anymore. "I challenge Mason to a fight." cried Lola. "That was fast!" exclaimed Rose. Mason tripped over a tree root, causing Lola to pounce on him with her young dog energy. She bit Mason several times, causing Mason to yelp. "I accept." he said faithfully. Lola was now a hunter! "Good job, Leaf!" yelled Scribble. "Stop using my pup name!" she laughed. Ace padded up to Winter, admiring Winter's new name. Suddenly, a fox pack invaded the camp. "I wants pup." snarled a fox. "I eats white dog." laughed another fox. ''Oh no! A fox wants to eat me! thought Winter. "I eats small pup." chanted more foxes. Scribble whimpered in fear and took a step back. "You are NOT eating Scribble!" growled Rose. Ace growled, keeping Winter protected. A fox attacked Ace, tackling him to the ground. "I will not die today." said Ace as he pounced onto the attacking fox. "You never beat Fox Burn." growled a fox. A fox ran into the pup den and scooped up Scribble. "NO!" cried Lola and Rose. Scribble was dead after Fox-Burn bit him hard. Chapter 5 "YOU KILLED SCRIBBLE!" growled Rose. She attacked the foxes, getting a scar from them. "Mother-Dog, no!" cried Lola. But it was too late. Rose was killed by the foxes and Lola whined in sadness. "You don't kill a dog's mother in this pack!" growled Bolt. "Want fight with dog." demanded Fox Burn. Bolt bit Fox Burn on the flank, snapping at him. "Fox Sand, get him." growled Fox Burn. Fox Burn dug his claws into Bolt's flank and Fox Sand bit him on the neck. Suddenly, a small pack of dogs ran over to the Forest Pack, scaring the foxes off. "We're the Mountain Pack." said a tall husky. "Bolt!" whined another husky. Bolt was slowly dying, blood spilling onto the ground. Scout whined. "Can't we just stay with one Alpha for a while?" asked Scout, as she whined. "My name is Denali." said the tall, slender, husky. "Can we join your pack?" asked a smaller husky, McKinley. "I would love to, but there are already too many dogs to feed." said Scout. "That's okay." answered Denali. "We can be pack- allies." wagged McKinley. "First, we need to bury Bolt, Scribble, and Rose." whined Scout. Ace dug a hole and Winter placed Bolt inside, Scout covering Bolt with soil. Lightning dug a huge hole for Scribble and Rose and Lola placed them in carefully. There are already too many deaths. thought Winter. "Earth-Dog will take care of them now." said Scout. As the Mountain Pack left, Scout declared being the new Alpha. Demetra and Water padded up to Scout, their tongues lolling with the wind's fair breeze. "Here is the small prey." wagged Demetra. "I don't want it." answered Scout. "Give it to the pack." "Shivers?" called a voice. "What is it?" replied Winter. Lightning had brought her prey. "Thank you, Lightning but stop using my pup name." said Winter. "I'm sorry. It's just confusing with you having a permanent name." said Lightning. "What are you doing?" asked Mist. "We're just talking." answered Winter. The three dogs heard a whining in the distance. Oh no! It's Lola! She must be sad because her parent-dogs and litter-brother are dead. ''thought Winter. Rain splashed onto the ground, creating small puddles. "Lola, are you okay?" asked Winter. "Go away." whined Lola. "Look, I know this is about your family and I still have that feeling that you have now." answered Winter calmly in her soothing voice. Lola didn't talk. "Your family is here if you can feel them." said Winter. "I can feel them!" yipped Lola. The Moon-Dog was full and millions of stars filled the night. ,"See you in the morning. " yawned Lola. Winter padded to her den. A strike of thunder shook the ground. Lightning was leaving the camp! He wasn't even on High Watch! Winter's eyes closed. ''There was chaos everywhere! "What's happening?" asked Winter. "Run! It's the Big Growl!" shouted Sky. "Save me!" cried Mist. Blood was spilt on the ground. Some of it was in the Endless Lake. The water was bloody! All the dogs were dead except Winter and Knife. "It's time to die!" growled Knife. "Winter!" called a voice. "Winter, get up!" yipped Lola. "A hunting party is going on!". Winter trod with the dogs in the hunting party. Sparrow wagged his tail. Winter smelt a deer. " Be quiet, there's a deer in the forest somewhere." whispered Winter. Sun stood near a pack of deer. Violet skidded and sunk her teeth in a deer's flank. Lola's jaw locked in the deer's leg, killing the deer. Winter and Sparrow nudged it intinto e prey pile. Sky caught a small rabbit and two skinny ferrets. Finally, Violet killed the deer, wagging her tail. Chapter 6 "This is a lot of prey." barked Scout. Water's tail thumped on a young tree. Hurricane and Autumn were very impressed. Mist wagged her tail. Sky and Lola placed the prey down. Scout ate her fill. Since their was no Beta, Sun, the head Hunter ate next. When a piece of deer reached Winter, she gulped it down and passed a ferret down to Sky. When a rabbit reached Charcoal, there was barely anything left. "We need more Hunters." said Scout. "I would like to take Dream's place!" wagged Courtney. "Can I take Bolt's place as a Hunter?" asked Mist. "I want to be a Hunter because there are too many Patrol Dogs." said Midnight. "Me too!" barked Demetra. "We're only adding more Hunters because there are very little Hunters and many Patrol Dogs." agreed Scout. A black Farm-Dog stepped into the Forest Pack territory. "Chain!" wagged Scout. Chain licked Scout on the nose and wagged his tail. "I haven't seen you since we escaped the Trap House in the longpaw city!" he barked. "Do you want to be my Beta?" asked Scout. "I'd love too!" agreed Chain. Chain became the Forest Pack's Beta. "The pack will be able to eat more prey." yipped Winter. The swift-dog bolted forward, into the creek. Lola splashed water at Winter. Lightning climbed a tall rock and jumped off, into the creek. When he fell into the water, he was slowly going down. Lightning was sinking! Winter swam deeper into the creek. Lola swam as fast as she could with her legs. The young dogs rescued Lightning. Lightning heavily breathed, after he almost drowned. Hurricane padded up to Lightning. "What happened?" she asked. "Lightning was drowning and we saved him before he could die." panted Lola. Winter collapsed on the ground, panting. Sword came running with Sparrow, Ace, and Sky. The Fight-Dog licked Lightning. "I'm okay." panted the Fierce-Dog. "What's going on here?" asked Chain. "We also have a bad situation." whined Courtney. Mountain, Ice, Sadie, and Violet were dead and scarred. "My litter-sister!" whimpered Courtney. "Who would of done this?" asked Scout. The dogs' lifeless eyes were filled with death. Bark dug a hole and Charcoal placed the dogs in. ''Why are there so many deaths? ''thought Winter. "I will miss Sadie." whined Bark. The Farm-Dog whimpered. Winter was whimpering. Lola trod up to her. "Are you okay?" she asked. " There are just so many deaths." Winter whined. "Do you want to hunt?" asked Lola. "Fine." answered Winter. Sparrow wagged his tail happily. "What happened to our old Alpha?" asked Lola. "Didn't he just drown?" said Winter. "How's it going with Sparrow?" asked Midnight. "It's fine." mumbled Winter. Sun, the lead Hunter sniffed the air for prey. "Do you smell anything?" asked Winter. "Not yet." answered Sun. Suddenly, a pack of tusknoses were leaping in the woods. Sky walked forward. Flame hopped onto a tusknose, causing it to fall down. Demetra sunk her teeth into its leg. Winter pounced onto it, killing it. Midnight held up a giant deer. Sparrow and Mist had killed it. "It took lots of effort to do that." panted Mist. Winter helped carry the deer. ''Thank you, Forest-Dog for this meal that my pack will enjoy. '' Winter thought to the Forest-Dog. Chain barked in enjoyment when he saw the prey that the Hunters caught.